Soaring With Clams
by ZiaLiaLis
Summary: After Tsuna and co. returned from the future, Reborn recieves a letter from the ninth asking him to return to Italy for a few months. In his place as tutors are the two young heads of a new famiglia, The Elevazione. CHARACTER APPLICATION FIC.
1. Character Application

**A/N:** Hello everybody! This is my second fanfiction. I deleted the first one cause… well, I couldn't continue it. This is a character application fic so send in your characters!  
Summary: Tsuna and family have come back from the future. They return to their lives of being normal teenagers. One day, Reborn receives a letter from the ninth. He was asked to come back to Italy for a few months and in his place as a tutor would be the two heads of a new famiglia, the Elevazione. Along with the Elevazione however, there is another famiglia lurking in the shadows. The Lucenario. Behind the Lucenario is an even bigger force.

**THE ELEVAZIONE:**

The Elevazione consists of many diverse people, coming from around the world. The first generation of the Elevazione started 80 years ago but was thoroughly wiped out by an unknown force. The descendants, for an unknown reason, were spared. 5 years back, the Elevazione was secretly build again. Grandchildren of the first generation came together and went on a trip around the world to find the other descendants and people willing to join them. Members may come and go as they please.  
The current Elevazione is categorised into groups. Attacco (Attack), Difesa (Defence), Tattica (Tactic), Guaritore (Healer), Controllo (Control) and Indipendente (Independent)

Attaco: Mainly storm flame users.

Difesa: Mainly lightning flame users.

Tattica: Mainly mist flame users.

Guaritore: Mainly sun flame users.

Controllo: mainly rain flame users.

Indipendente: Mainly cloud flame users.

You're free to choose which category you want to be though.

---------

**ELEVAZIONE GUARDIANS**:

Boss / Head (sky): ZiaLiaLis  
Head Attaco (Storm): The Redking  
Head Difesa (Lightning): elyavalon  
Head Tattica (Mist): Happypanda123  
Head Guaritore (Sun): kaitlin177  
Head Controllo (Rain): RainbowMushrooms  
Head Indipendente (Cloud): TsubakiTwilight

**OTHER MEMBERS of Elevazione:**

Tattica Second in Command: leaping-leeches  
Tattica: xXchoco-nekoxX  
Controllo: Aikiri Natsume  
Guaritore Second in Command: Jigglypuff's Pillow

**OUTSIDERS / OTHERS (_CLOSED_):**

Freelance Assasin: TsubakiTwilight  
Freelance Assasin: PirateCaptainBo  
Freelance Assasin: PirateCaptainBo  
Freelance Informant: anonymousgirl028  
Varia Cloud: Gelato V.  
Varia: Tian Long Unlimited  
Varia: Tian Long Unlimited

**Lucenario:**  
Sky: Happy2Bme  
Cloud: Happy2Bme  
Storm: Tian Long Unlimited  
Sun:  
Lightning: The rebornster  
Mist:  
Rain:

**Lucenario others:**

Ex-Cloud: Jigglypuff's Pillow

--------------

**Character Sheet**

Name:

Age:

Nationality:

Famiglia: Elevazione, Tolleranza, Lucenario.

Position: Boss, Head _______, Other members, none.

Flame:

Group Category: ELEVAZIONE MEMBERS ONLY.

Appearance: Height, Eyes, Clothes – you get it.

Personality: Don't just put one word descriptions (e.g. awesome, fun, caring). Elaborate and make it clear. Give them some _**flaws / weaknesses**_ too.

History: Try not to make them Mary / Gary sues. You can, however, make them out of this world. Like, youkai, angels or something. Since parallel worlds exist, why not angels? xD

Weapons:

Box weapons:

Other:

-----

NOTE: This is on a first come first serve basis. If I find the character you submitted lacking any details that I might possibly need, your pen name will be on the list but I will be asking you for more details. So if you are submitting through a review, please put your email address and make sure it appears when you have posted your review. Now… START SUBMITTING**_._**

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA. THE CHARACTERS SUBMITTED BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE SUBMITEE. **


	2. The News

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA. THE CHARACTERS SUBMITTED BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE SUBMITEE. **

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, better known as Tsuna, lied down on his bed, pillows propped up. With his hands behind his head, he mused aloud.

"How peaceful. Reborn is off in Italy, doing some mission the ninth had given to him."

It has been a few months since the gang had come back from the future, alive. Byakuran was defeated and all was well. A few days ago, Reborn had received a letter from the ninth. After reading the letter, Tsuna knew from Reborn's reaction, that something was wrong. He had tried to ask, although he was only met with a few bullets and a short, "I have a mission" from Reborn.

**_Flashback (Four days ago)_**

_"Reborn-kun!__ Theres a letter for you!" Nana said._

_"Arigato, Maman." Reborn replied politely, taking the letter from her hands. He tore the envelope open and took the letter out. The moment the letter was out from the envelope, he was surprised to see a bright orange dying will flame light at the top of the paper._

_"How strange... for the ninth to send me a letter through post and not directly to me." Reborn thought._

_Reading the letter, he frowned. Tsuna, who was beside him the whole time asked, "What does the letter say Reborn? Is it something bad? Or another mission for me?"  
_

_Reborns__ face immediately went back to his usual calm expression. Leon turned into a gun and Reborn fired a few bullets. _

_"HIII REBORN!"_

_"I have a mission to do, Dame-Tsuna."_

**_End of Flashback_**

Tsuna had to admit though. He kind of missed Reborn. His crazy tutoring, his wake up calls... It was not that he disliked this peaceful moments. Well, as peaceful as anything can get with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari and the others. Come to think of it, He has not met any of them in a while, with the exception of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

A soft shout broke him out of his thoughts.

"Tsu-kun! Dinner is ready!" It was Nana.

"I'll be right down!" He hollered back. Carefully stepping over the mangas, papers, trash and clothes strewn all over the floor (His room had reverted back to its original state before Reborn came), he walked down the stairs, trying not to trip. You could say his balance had improved had he not stepped on his own pants and fell face down onto the floor.

"Tsu-kun! Are you alright?" The ever caring maman asked with a look of concern, a ladle in hand.

With a groan and a soft, "I'm alright", Tsuna picked himself up. Walking towards the dinner table, he took a quick glance at the food. Miso soup and Gyuudon. How plain. It wasn't at all like Nana to cook something so plain.

"Why is the food so plain kaa-san?" Tsuna asked, with a voice of pure curiosity and none of disappointment.

"I'm so sorry, Tsuna... But you see, kaa-san was pick pocketed again today and this was all we have left."

"Eh..? Again? That's the fourth day in a row... Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?" Tsuna offered.

"Iie, Tsu-kun. It's fine, Im not planning to go anywhere tomorrow. Let's start eating now." Nana replied, her usual sweet smile still on her face.

"Itadakimas!"

It was weird. This silence where there were only the two of them eating. Just like before. Before reborn came. Before this whole mafia business started.

Tsuna picked up his dishes and walked over to the sink. A white envelope on the counter top caught his eye.

"What's this?" he thought. Drying his hands on the hand towel, he picked up the envelope. On it, written in fancy cursive writing was his name and his house address.

Sitting down, he carefully opened the envelope. Inside it was a letter from Reborn.

_Dame-Tsuna,_

_Without me there, I know that you are slacking. The room is in a mess and Maman has been pick pocketed four days in a row. With this, I am to inform you that I have personally chosen two people to continue your tutoring until my return. They are the bosses of a new famiglia. The Elevazione. They will arrive three days from now. I expect you to hold a meeting for the guardians and inform them of what is to happen. The new tutors will be staying at your house. On the day that they come, I expect you to be on your best behaviour and act like a mafia boss. They will also be training the other guardians occasionally and have prepared personal time schedules for each of you_. _Remember all that I have taught you._

_Signed,_

_Reborn._

_P.S. Clean up your room._

_P.P.S I will kill you when I return if you do not act appropriately._

Tsuna shuddered. How could Reborn know of all this? He was far **far** away in Italy! Knowing Reborn, Tsuna knew better than to rip up the piece of paper. For all he knew, Reborn could have set up hidden cameras all over the house. Sighing, he wondered how he was supposed to gather the guardians and inform them of the coming visitors.

He was about to place the letter back in the envelope when he realised that there was another piece of paper inside it. Taking it out, he read it.

**Dame-Tsuna.**** You have a phone at home. You also have Gokudera, Yamamoto and the Sasagawa's number. Call them. As for Chrome / Mukuro, I will take care of them. Contact Hibari through Kusakabe. Tell him that the school might be in danger or something. Lambo is currently with Miura Haru. Make the meeting two days from now. On Saturday at 12 noon, Namimori Junior High.**

Now Tsuna was seriously creeped out. Reborn knew him too well. Oh well. Might as well listen to what reborn says. Tsuna walked over to the phone and picked it up. Dialling the Yamamoto's number, he asked him,

"Yamamoto on Saturday at noon can you meet me at school? With Gokudera? And can you call Haru's house and inform her to take Lambo to school then too?"

"Haha, Sure Tsuna! Does this have anything to do with the Mafia game thing?" Yamamoto asked.

"erm... yea?" Tsuna replied unsurely. Hanging up after saying their goodbyes, Tsuna called Gokudera.

"JUUDAIME! How rare of you to call me! Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need something? Tutoring? A massage? Baseball freaks murder?" Gokudera enthusiastically said.

Sweatdropping, Tsuna replied, "Uhm no I just need you to meet up with me and the rest of the guardians at school on Saturday noon. Oh and, inform Ryohei nii-san too."

"Okay! I'll be there tenth! Just count on me! Other than that and calling turf top, are you sure you don't need anything else? Especially the murder of the baseball freak?"

"No, Gokudera. Im very sure I dont need anything else." Tsuna sighed tiredly. "Just meet me at school okay?"

No matter how much Tsuna liked Gokudera, his attention was occasionally too much. He'd have to try and talk with Gokudera for the umpteenth time.

Next was Kusakabe. This is going to be hard. After thinking for a few moments, he decided to just go for the safest course of action. He didnt want to be bitten to death by Hibari for lying afterall. But then again, was he lying if he said the school might be in danger? Oh well. He'll know when the time comes.

"Kusakabe-san? Im just wondering if Hibari-san will be patrolling the school at noon on Saturday? Oh, he is? Okay. Thank you very much! Could you tell him that on Saturday there is a meeting on whether the school will still be used as a ... Mafia game area? Thank you very much!"

Tsuna exhaled a sigh. Saturday would most probably be chaos. But since Reborn ordered him to do this He could not and would not dare to disobey his orders. Even if he was miles and miles away.

Trudging up the stairs tiredly, Tsuna decided to clean up his room tomorrow. For now, He will sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well how was it? It's not really interesting I know. xP It's just the starting. Next chapter will come soon! =] Review please! This chapter was brought to you by ZiaLiaLis Productions! =D Constructive criticism is welcome. And is the chapter too short? Hope not. This will be updated every week. Hopefully.

* * *

**Bloopers: **

**_Flashback (4 days ago)_**

Reborn: *Takes letter and read. Frowns.*

Tsuna: Eh? Whats wrong Reborn?

Reborn: Oh nothing. *Resumes reading. Scowls.*

Tsuna: Are you sure?

Reborn: Yes. Now shut up or Ill shoot you. *Reads again*

Tsuna:

Reborn: *On the verge of exploding*

Tsuna: Reborn?

Reborn: Those bastards THEY CLOSED MY FAVOURITE ESPRESSO SHOP DOWN. *Shoots randomly at Tsuna*

Tsuna: HHHIIIIIIIII!!!!! HELPPPP.

Director: ALRIGHT, WHO GAVE HIM THAT FREAKING PIECE OF PAPER WHICH HAD THE NEWS ABOUT THE ESPRESSO SHOPS IN ITALY??!!

* * *

**Bloopers2:**

Tsuna: *Walks down steps carefully and slowly* I MADE IT WITHOUT SLIPPING!

Nana: Hurry up Tsu-kun!

Tsuna: Hai! *Takes one step. Steps on banana skin. Slips and fall.* Hiie!

???: Wow. I never thought that could really happen. *cheeky grin*

Gokudera: TENTH!!

* * *

**Bloopers3:**

Tsuna: *opens envelope and takes out letter.*

Letter: *Written in blood* After reading this, you will die in seven days. Signed, Your worst nightmare.

Tsuna: *shrieks* oh wait this must be one of ??? pranks. *turns around*

Mukuro: *face half rotted off, leaving only bones and eyeballs* Oh, this is not a joke Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna: HHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE. *faints*

* * *

Well, Thats the end of the bloopers. Wasnt sure if its funny or not but I tried. =/ Look out for the next chapter!

And I still need BAD GUYS (antagonists), other members and the storm Guardian! =]

Iie = No

Juudaime = Tenth

Itadakimas = something like Bon appetite?

Famiglia = Family

Elevazione = Soaring

Gyuudon = A bowl of rice topped with beef and onion

Did I miss anything? Hope not.


	3. The Saturday

**DISCLAIMER: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA. THE CHARACTERS SUBMITTED BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE SUBMITEE.**

* * *

Tsuna felt the sun shine on his face, waking up to reality, he blinked once. Then twice. He was sure he could feel the sun just a moment ago but when he opened his eyes, the sky was stormy. The atmosphere today was heavy. It felt nearly suffocating. He rose out of bed, hair sticking out even more than normal. Taking his towel, he made his way to the bathroom slowly.

On his way to the bathroom, he took a glance at the calendar. Saturday. Today is the day when he would be meeting his guardians. He didn't get the point really. Why did he have to meet them? It wasn't that he didn't miss them. It's just that it would be easier to tell them through the phone.

Quickly washing up, he went down for breakfast at 10.

"Okaa-san? I'll be going out later to meet up with Yamamoto and Gokudera at 12. Do you need me for anything today?" Tsuna asked, a piece of bread in his mouth.

"No Tsu-kun. You go have fun later okay? Just make sure to be back before dinner." Nana replied.

Tsuna flashed a small smile. Going back up to his room, he could feel someone watching him. Looking out the window, he could see no one. Shrugging, he decided that the weather was just getting to him. Pulling on an orange hoodie, he went and put on his shoes. Getting an umbrella from the drawer, he set out for school.

"JUUDAIME!" A loud shout broke Tsuna out of his daydreaming. Turning around, he saw a very familiar silver haired bomber rushing to him. Tsuna could feel a smile growing on his face. No matter how much they caused chaos and havoc around him, he couldn't deny it. They were his friends and his famiglia. Waiting for Gokudera to catch up to him, he mentally thanked god or whoever it was that was controlling his miserable life.

"Juudaime! Good morning! How are you?"

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yammamoto were now outside the school. Yamamoto had joined them somewhere along the way.

"So… Tsuna. What did you want to tell us? Couldn't you just tell us by phone?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna nodded. "I could've… But reborn told me to have a meeting for the family here in school at this time. I don't know why though. Anyway, Is it just me or is today kind of… uneasy?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded seriously.

"It feels as if someone has been watching me since I woke up." Yamamoto replied.

A tense silence surrounded them.

"But I'm sure it's just our feelings!" Yamamoto broke the silence with a cheerful line, accompanied with his trademark smile. The atmosphere returned back to normal.

"Yea Juudaime, just like what that freak said! Besides, we've grown stronger since we came from the future! And I'll be here to protect you Juudaime! As your right-hand man, I won't fail!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Tsuna smiled. How comforting it was to have such nice and reliable friends near him. The trio walked into the school and headed towards the school field, the skies still overcast.

As soon as they reached the school field, loud shouts of EXTREEEMMMEEEE greeted them. Along with Lambo's cries.

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS HARU!"

Perking up at that statement, Yamamoto voiced out the question on his, Tsuna's and Gokudera's mind.

"Eh? Where's Haru?"

Ryohei, who finally noticed them replied with a, "YOU'RE FINALLY EXTREMELY HERE!"

"What do you mean finally you stupid lawn head?! We're not late! It's only 11.50 now!" Gokudera snarled. How he reminds us of an angry cat.

And there goes Gokudera and one of his little spats again.

"Ano… Good morning boss." Chrome greeted quietly.

"Eh? Ah… Good morning Chrome. Do you know why Lambo is here alone?" Tsuna asked. It was weird for Haru not to be here. She would usually not leave Lambo alone and would jump at any chance to meet her future-husband (1).

"Haru-san said she had cram school to go to…" Chrome replied. She bit her bottom lip, as if wanting to say something. What she wanted to say was voiced out by Gokudera, who had taken a break from quarreling.

"Are you sure that stupid woman isn't just avoiding us?"

It was true in a way. The girls still hung out with them, but not too much. From one's point of view, you could say they were avoiding them. But if you looked at it from another angle… Let's have Tsuna explain.

"I don't think so Gokudera… I'm pretty sure they're just letting us have some time. After all, it's not every day that I'll personally call for a meeting… Usually reborn would do it. Without my knowledge…" Tsuna said, a bright light in his eyes and a serious look on his face. Although… the last part _was_ mumbled.

A dark aura suddenly surrounded them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Crowding in school grounds on weekends is strictly prohibited."

A look of surprise crossed everyone. When did THE Hibari Kyoya get here? It's creepy how some people can just creep up on you like that.

And there was Hibari Kyoya. In all his mighty glory, the ruler of Namimori. His trademark jacket, slung over his shoulders… His red armband and that I'll bite you to death aura around him… he truly was a man to be feared.

"H-hi… Hibari-san!" Tsuna squealed.

"Herbivore. Scatter now. Or I'll bite you to death." was Hibari's cold reply.

'Hiii! Hibari is still so scary…' Tsuna though.

"E- eh… I just wanted to inform everyone that Reborn is in Italy, on a mission assigned by the ninth… And he's sent me two tutors that will be taking his place… They're from a new mafia family known as the Elevazione. They are the heads of that family… and they will be training all of us." Tsuna announced.

More looks of surprise crossed their faces.

"Training all of us?"

"Haha, this will be fun!"

"E- even me boss?"

"Juudaime!"

"THIS WILL BE EXTREME!!"

"…"

Tsuna nodded.

"They will be coming tomorrow and staying at my house." Tsuna continued.

"Is that all Herbivore? I'm leaving. I expect you all to be scattered when I come back here." Hibari said.

Tsuna nodded rigidly. He was still not used to being around Hibari.

Staring at Hibari's retreating back, a voice suddenly caught all of everyone's attention.

"Where's Lambo?' Yamamoto questioned.

Tsuna and the rest looked around. No wonder it was quieter than usual.

"EEHHH???!!! Where did lambo go?" Tsuna shrieked.

"Ne Tsuna. Why don't we split up and search for lambo?" Yamamoto offered.

"ah… Good idea Yamamoto! I'll look around school, Gokudera and Yamamoto can look around town, Chrome and-" Tsuna listed off before getting distracted by an all too familiar blond head approaching them. The person approaching them was holding what seemed suspiciously like Lambo.

"Hey Tsuna! You looking for this guy over here?" Dina asked, a breath-taking smile on his lips and in his hands, a crying Lambo being held by the head.  
"He was wandering around the school crying out for Haru-chan."

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. At least Lambo was found. Haru would kill them if she found out that they lost him.

"Aniki! Thank you!"

"Hey you stupid cow! You made the tenth worry about you!" Gokudera barked.

"Nyeh! Lambo is awesome bakadera!" Lambo retorted, tongue sticking out.

And there goes their bickering again. Back to Tsuna and Dino.

"Aniki! What are you doing here?" Tsuna questioned, surprise evident in his voice.

"Of course I'll be here! I always have time for my lovely little brother don't I?" was Dino's response.

"And…" Dino's face turned serious. "I advise you to be more careful now Tsuna. After Reborn left for Italy, many assasins have been targeting you. Most were taken care of by my men but a few days ago, they were ambushed and are currently in the ICU of Italy's best hospital."

Tsuna gulped. He could tell that Dino was dead serious and He would have to take his word seriously. And what was worse is that the heavy atmosphere from the morning was still hanging around.

Seeing Tsuna give a shaky nod, Dino's comforting smile returned.

"Well, that's all. I'll be going now. See ya!"

Tsuna nodded once again and gave a small wave. Gokudera and Lambo were still arguing, with Gokudera on the verge of blowing up, Yamamoto and Ryohei were somehow having a conversation and Chrome seemed to have been the only one listening. Her grip on her trident tightened, as if preparing for a sudden surprise attack.

Tsuna was still shaken by Dino's words even after Dino's form was no longer in view. Brushing Dino's words off, Tsuna felt his pockets. It sure was a good thing that he placed his mittens in his pocket before he left the house and also his bottle of dying will pills.

Turning around, Tsuna suddenly felt the already heavy aura turn in to something much darker. Much more… blood thirsty. In alarm, Tsuna shoved his hands into his mittens. The other guardians also perked up. The blood lust was so strong, to the point that even Lambo shut up. Swiftly shoving a pill in his mouth, Tsuna went into hyper dying will mode.  
Looking around calmly while the other guardians prepared their own weapons, Tsuna sensed multiple flames coming from multiple directions.

His eyes widened. Dying will flames. And of different types. Dodging and blocking most of them, he looked back at his own guardians and was relieved to know that they, in their own ways, had managed to escape unharmed. It was only the first round though. Another round came, this time more powerful than the last. Grabbing and petrifying each flame that came his way, he saw Hibari at the corner of his eyes. Hibari had his tonfas out, eyes sharp.

Tsuna focused back to the battle at hand. For most, he could dodge but as every flame which came their way kept getting stronger, all he could do was defend. He began to analyse the situation.

The flames were of different types and from different directions. Which could only mean they were handling not just one or two enemies. Their enemy could also use flames from long distances. Yamamoto was using his rain shield to cover for only a part of them and Gokudera and Tsuna were covering the back. Chrome was deflecting any attacks they missed and Ryohei was punching bursts of sun flames from the directions of the attacks.

"Could they fight at short distance well too?" Tsuna asked himself.

"There's only one way to find out." A voice echoed in his mind.

Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm. Who was that in his head? All of a sudden, a storm flame hit him at the side of his body. Had Yamamoto not pulled him away, he might have lost a whole chunk of his torso.

"Damn it… There's no way out of these attacks. They're fired in a way that would not let any of us attack or escape. And judging from my injury… If we were to be hit with any of the storm flames, we could die immediately. Isn't there anything we can do?! If we counter attack… they obviously have a good view on us and would be able to dodge it perfectly…" Tsuna thought.

"JUUDAIME! I'll create an opening and you escape with that baseball freak! Chrome will cover for us!"

Hearing this, Tsuna's eyes widened even more. Shaking his head, he said in a strong voice, "No Gokudera. I would never abandon my family. Besides, they may be prepared for that.

"Incoming at 5 o'clock Herbivore." Hibari paused.

"It's a person." Hibari hissed. He would not take any deaths occurring on his beloved Namimori.

Turning his head, Tsuna was surprised to see a black hooded figure tackle the person Hibari had sensed. Soon enough, all the attacks ceased. The hooded figure stood over the oncoming attacker and seemed to have said something to him, before the attacker fled. Another hooded figure, taller than the first, appeared besides the black one. They exchanged a few words, although none of the guardians could hear them. Soon, another six figures surrounded the first two, most carrying a body. Dropping the bodies, the cloaked figures walked slowly and cautiously towards Tsuna and his famiglia. Whispers from all the hooded figures reached their ears, carried by the wind.

"This is them? The Vongola tenth…"

"Weak."

"They'd have been toast if we didn't come quickly enough."

"They're kinda good…"

"I demand to be paid."

"Pathetic."

"Why are you here again?"

"Quiet now."

"Didn't you hear the boss? She said quiet."

"Aren't you one too?"

From the voices, it was obvious there was a mixture of girls and boys in the group. It was almost impossible though, to distinguish which voice came from which.

Tsuna took a good look at all the figures. All of them, with the exception of one who was considerably shorter and another which only had a slight yet obvious difference in height, were tall. The hooded people towered over himself and his other guardians, with the Yamamoto being an exception.

The air was tense, no one spoke.

Many thoughts ran through Tsuna's mind. Who were these people? Are they allies? Perhaps he should thank them?

Two of the figures kneeled before him, causing all the other behind them to kneel too, although it was obvious some were reluctant to do so.

"Vongola Decimo. It is a pleasure to meet you and your honourable famiglia. We will be seeing you." A male, presumably, said.

After that statement, they were gone. Just like that.

* * *

Tsuna lied in his bed, looking up at his ceiling. Who were those people? Were they his enemy? Or ally?

With his mind still in a jumble, Tsuna fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_** How was it? I hope it was okay. I can't really make battle scenes… so if you have any advise please give them! Anyway, Thank you for reading! =D Don't think this chapter was really interesting. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Well. Your thoughts?

Aniki: Big brother.  
Bakadera: Baka = Stupid. Dera = gokuDERA

Also, I will be interchanging between tenth and juudaime, depending on which one fits the sentence more. I'm still accepting characters! And also, after this chapter the story will be much lighter and more humour. Then it'll turn serious again.

(1) You decide who Haru's future husband is. xD

* * *

Also, no bloopers for today. I'm too tired. xP


	4. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in no way whatsoever. Characters submitted belongs to their respective submitters.**_

-

Tsuna sighed. Sunday. The day when the new tutors were coming. He couldn't help but wonder. How were they like? Would they be like Reborn? Sadistic? And why did he need two new tutors anyway?

He ate his breakfast slowly. Cereal and milk. His spoon still in his mouth, Tsuna mumbled, "when are they coming? Reborn only told me Sunday…"

Sighing again, he stood up with his dishes and walked over to the sink. After washing up, he walked up to the room where his new tutor would be sleeping. It was clean. Checking over the room one more time, Tsuna went down to the living room.

Plopping himself onto the sofa, he turned on the TV. Pulling his legs up, he kept his eyes on the tv but his mind was somewhere else.

_That time… what was that voice in my head? Who were those figures?_

Tsuna signed once again. He's been sighing a lot these days. Covering his eyes with his forearm, he nearly fell asleep again. Had it not been for the loud explosions, he would've been far far away in dreamland. He didn't get a fitful rest last night after all – with every slight movement from him resulting in pain from his wound.

Eyes wide open, Tsuna walked to the window to see what was going on. Could it have been Gokudera?

At the window, what Tsuna saw surprised him. Blue rain flames and storm flames were bursting at the corner of the street.

Running out of the house without any second thoughts, Tsuna ran towards the source of the flames with his mittens on. Skidding over the corner, he was dumbfounded to find Gokudera with his dynamites out and a hooded figure – much like the ones from yesterday.

Popping a pill into his mouth, Tsuna flew in to attempt to grab the cloaked figure.

"_This person… was the shortest one from yesterday… so this person is a rain attribute." _ Tsuna evaluated.

The figure, who seemed shocked to see Tsuna, stopped in mid-attack. Tsuna used this chance. He disappeared from the figure's view and reappeared behind the person.

The figure, obviously shocked, turned around in a flash. The figure was about to dash for but Gokudera's bombs dropped around them, causing them to be unable to move. After the bombs explosions, the hooded figure's hood had slipped off. Before neither Tsuna nor Gokudera could take note of the face though, the hood was back up.

Tsuna slipped behind the girl – presumably, from her long hair – and grabbed her hands, causing her to be unable to move.

"Why did you attack Gokudera?" Tsuna questioned, in a voice which was nothing but calm.

"eh… Uh… uhm… I …" The girl stuttered.

Before they could get anything out of her though, something hit Tsuna at the back of his head. In reflex, he moved away and let go of the girl. Eyes widened in alarm, he searched for the possible attacker.

It was then they saw another cloaked figure carrying the girl away on a staff.

"Should we give chase Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"No. Leave them be." Tsuna replied.

"Hai. Are you okay Juudaime?"

The flame dissipated from his forehead. Tsuna gave a small nod.

"Are you?"

"I'm fine tenth."

"Let's go to my house." Said Tsuna.

Walking towards Tsuna's house in silence, Tsuna pondered. So many things were happening. Without Reborn here, Tsuna felt lost. What was he to do? His friends were in danger. Could he depend on the two new tutors? Well… If Reborn chose them then they should be worthy right?

Stepping into the house, Tsuna took off his shoes and slipped into his house slippers, along with Gokudera.

"Gokudera. What happened back there?"

"I don't know tenth. I was just walking towards your house when that person ambushed me. She was fighting using a fan. And she had rain flame attribute."

Tsuna nodded. Now he was more puzzled than ever. Were they friend or foe?

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he asked Gokudera, " Did you need anything Gokudera?"

"Ah. No tenth… I'm just here to see the two new tutors and if they're worthy of teaching you. And also, assassins might just pretend to be the two new tutors and try to kill you."

Tsuna sweatdropped. No need to curse him anymore than he has been.

Going up to his room with Gokudera, Tsuna heard a voice call his name out.

"Tsuna-kun! Come down! Yamamoto is here to see you!"

Rushing back down, Tsuna heard Gokudera mutter something around the lines of Stupid baseball idiot.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna greeted with a smile. After seeing Yamamoto's injured arm though, his smile slipped off his face, replaced by a frown.

'Oi baseball freak. What happened?" Gokudera asked, trying not to sound concerned but obviously, he was.

"Nothing much. I was just on my way here to see your new tutors when all of a sudden this person attacked me. He or she was pretty cool actually. He could use a knife and shock me! Ahahaha. Then he left when another hooded figure came." Yamamoto replied, a carefree smile still on his face.

"eh… but you are alright right?" Tsuna asked, worry etched all over his face.

"Maa, maa Tsuna! You don't have to worry too much. They didn't seem to want to kill me."

Tsuna gave a shaky nod. Perhaps he should call the other Guardians and see if they were alright.

"Do you boys want some cookies?" Nana asked while holding a plate of cookies and milk.

All three shook their head.

"Alright then. I'm going to buy some groceries. Do you want to come along?"

Tsuna was about to shake his head again and say, "Have a nice day" when he remembered that his mother had been pick pocketed very frequently lately.

"I'll go! Gokudera, Yamamoto, do you want to come along?"

"Of course tenth!"

"Sure Tsuna!"

Walking down the crowded streets with nana leading out in front, Tsuna looked around.

Today was a Sunday, there should be no sales. So why is it so crowded now?

Staring at the crowd, Tsuna was distracted by an arm slithering its way into Nana's bag.

"H-He-" Tsuna tried to shout.

Yamamoto grabbed the pick pocket's hand and gave him a wide smile.

The pick pockter, obviously surprised, pulled his hand back. Before he could run away though, Gokudera had him pinned.

"How dare you try to steal from the tenth's mother!" He snarled.

"E- eh… Calm down Gokudera." Tsuna reasoned.

Soon enough, the police on patrol came and took the pickpocket away.

Yamamoto smiled. Doesn't helping people give you such a nice and warm feeling?

"_Well, this guy has decent reflexes"_

Yamamoto thought he heard something. Oh well. He must've been imagining it.

Out of the blue, loud music started playing. People cheered loudly.

"Eh? What's going on?"Tsuna asked out loud.

"Well, why don't we take a look?" Yamamoto suggested, while dragging Tsuna into the crowd.

"Ah! Juudaime!"

In the crowd, people were pushing to just try and get a better look. People were shoving here and there and when Tsuna finally had a decent view, someone suddenly pushed him through the crowd, and into where a few people were performing.

When the performers saw Tsuna, all of them froze, except for one girl who went around collecting money.

"Isn't that him?" One question from a male with black hair and neon gree extensions broke the silence, save for themusic blaring loudly in the background.

"ah… FOUND HIM!" A girl, who looks 18, shouted.

In a flash of black, the girl had him in a coat hanger move and was running away with Tsuna.

Shouts of her name, Iku and Boss could be heard from the group.

Just as a silver haired boy was about to chase the girl now known as Iku, the girl who was collecting money stepped in front of him.

In a glacial voice, she said, "You're not going anywhere until I get more money."

The silver haired boy immediately froze.

"Neither of you are." She continued.

The whole group, except one, nodded in fright.

Gokudera and Yamamoto finally escaped the crowd, and into the view of the performers.

"Where's Juudaime?!" Hurricane bomb exclaimed.

The group of performers stared at them.

"They're his famiglia." A statement from Kaitlin, a girl in a black Japanese kimono, caused another question to be asked by the Puerto Rican in the troupe.

"Should we catch them?" With that, a few of the performers threw themselves at the two young unsuspecting teenagers.

-

_**A/N: **_ THERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! Actually, this chapter was supposed to be waaayyyy longer but I decided to cut it short or it'll have no end to it. The next chapter will be out soon though. Maybe tomorrow or Tuesday. Hoped you like this chapter! Formal introduction of The Elevazione will be in the next chapter. It takes too much effort for me to write bloopers. So I won't. xP


	5. The Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in no way whatsoever. Characters submitted belongs to their respective submitters.**_

--

"So that's how it is!" Iku finished with a smile.

Tsuna's head spun.

"So… what you're saying is… you're a week late because you went to the wrong airport in Japan and got lost and couldn't find your way to Namimori and then you lost the paper with my address, your passport and money and didn't know how to get to Namimori so reborn sent that letter and then… you reached here without knowing that this is namimori by performing randomly?" Tsuna recited from his head.

The girl nodded. They were in Tsuna's house now, having some hot cocoa and waiting for Nana to finish cooking lunch. All of a sudden, they heard the door bang open.

Tsuna jumped in fright but Iku just laughed.

"You're finally here Ilario!" she stated cheerfully, as if she didn't just kidnap their objective.

A fuming silver haired copper eyed boy marched in.

"Iku!! Why did you just run off like that?!" Ilario snarled.

Iku, as if oblivious to his anger, just replied in a cheerful tone, "That's because I was just excited!"

Ilario twitched.

_**Flashback (A few hours ago)**_

_Gokudera and Yamamoto were tied up on the floor, with Gokudera having a tape plastered to his mouth. _

_A few of the Elevazione were still performing while Ilario, the other boss to the Elevazione, and Cain, the head indipendente / Cloud guardian were trying to get Tsuna's address._

_Gokudera was mumbling through the tape and Yamamoto was just smiling. _

_Gokudera had been protesting about giving the decimo's address to strangers, but after they shut him up with the ever reliable tape, they got it from Yamamoto after reassuring him that they were not up to no good._

"_Well, why don't you wait here and make yourself comfortable okay?"_

_Yamamoto nodded, deciding that these people were not bad people._

_Gokudera mumbled something along the lines of "we're tied up" and "I need to save the tenth."_

_After a few hours, Ilario was getting impatient._

"_Cain." He said._

"_Help me get away from here."_

_Cain ignored him._

"_Please? It's for Iku's sake. At least cover for me so that I can escape intact."_

"_hn."_

_Ilario smiled. Reaching into his pocket, he placed a ring on his middle finger, which started to emit a bright orange flame. Taking a small box hanging on a chain on his pants, he inserted the flame into the side of the box._

_Cain stared with a bit of wonder in his eyes. No matter how many times he saw and did it, he was still amazed by the invention, known as box weapons._

_A huge eagle emerged from the box. Ilario's smile softened into one of fondness. This was his very first box weapon afterall._

_Immediately, Ilario gave the eagle a ring, just slightly smaller than a hula-hoop. The eagle flapped it's wings, rising into the skies whilst carrying Ilario. _

_Rin stared. She was about to take out her pair of Naginatas when Cain stepped into her view. They both exchanged a silent conversation. Rin turned around and went back to supervising the performance and collecting money._

"_How… It's box weapons." Yamamoto thought._

_Cain looked at him. Yamamoto, being the ever amazing being, somehow understood what it said._

'_**Don't tell anyone'**_

_Gokudera? He passed out after being punched behind the head by an annoyed Rin. _

_Soon enough, the eagle came back to carry Gokudera and Yamamoto._

_**End of flashback**_

"JUUDAIME! THESE PEOPLE ARE BAD!" Gokudera shrieked. He would NOT have people who kidnapped his beloved tenth AND had himself tied up AND drag him through the sky tutor the tenth!

Somewhere between the flashback, Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived.

"Eh?"

"I said you people are evil!" Gokudera snarled back.

"Maa, maa! I think they're nice people Gokudera!" Yamamoto replied.

Gokudera snorted.

"They kidnapped the tenth! And they tied us up!" Gokudera hissed.

"Anyway! Let me introduce this humble Mafia Famiglia of ours!" Iku chirped, ignoring Gokudera's outburst

"Humble?" Ilario snorted.

"Yes Ilario. HUMBLE." Iku exasperatedly sighed, emphasising on the word humble.

She reached into her skirt pocket and took out a few photographs.

Laying them out on the table one by one, she pointed to the very first one on her right, Tsuna's left.

"This is Ayara Cheng. She's Chinese, and our Rain guardian / head controllo. I'm assuming you know some Italian? She's the youngest in the group."

Ayara was a young girl who had long black hair and black eyes. Tsuna nodded.

Iku pointed to the picture beside Ayara's.

"This is Kaitlin Sakurai. Ayara looks up to her a lot. She's Japanese but she may seem… a bit extraordinary sometimes. She's 15 and our second youngest. The sun guardian / head Guaritore."

In the picture was a girl also with black eyes and hair. Her hair twisted in a complicated way that Tsuna could never dream to comprehend by an elegant hair accessory. The girl wore a polite smile, and a black butterfly patterned summer Yukata.

"Next is Atsuma Rin. She's 18 and our mist Guardian. She's the head tattica and treasurer for our family. Try not to piss her off." Ilario told tsuna.

A serious looking girl was staring at Tsuna from the picture. She wore a formal female suit and had panda earings. She had long hair tied up in a low, loose ponytail and had a messy but straight fringe.

Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if she had a tattoo somewhere, which she does.

"Roberto Kurokami. He's a Puerto Rican and is 18. Our storm guardian and head attacco. He has a bad leg."

Tsuna looked at the picture. In it was a boy – almost a man, in a black shirt. His face looked as if he was blushing.

Ilario pointed to the next picture. It showed a boy with black hair and neon green hair extensions. Hazel brown eyes looked out from the picture.

"Daniel Kim is 18 and our lightning guardian. The head of the Difesa. He can be a bit over protective occasionally."

Tsuna thought about it for a while. Would Lambo grow up to be like Daniel one day? He doubted it.

Focusing to the very last picture, he saw a mop of shaggy mint blue hair and purple eyes which reminded him of Hibari.

"This is Cain Pantelone. Our cloud guardian and head indipendente, he's 19. He may be a bit ambiguous and silent, so don't mind him."

"Finally, there are us! Iku Hayabusa, 18. I'm the head of the familglia and usually take care of the Attacco, Difesa and Guaritore matters."

"Ilario Aquila, don't make fun of my name. I'm 19 and the other head of the Elevazione. We're both sky users. I usually take care of the Controllo, Tattica and Indipendente matters, although all the guardians seem to like Iku more than me" Ilario introduced, although the last was muttered under his breath.

"We're your new tutors until reborn-sensei comes back!" Iku finished.

Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement. Just as he was about to introduce himself, Ilario interrupted.

"We already know all about you. So now, your first task is to read about the Elevazione. You can do that later though. We'll have lunch first" Ilario said, as a delicious scent wafted into the living room.

Tsuna sighed in relief. He was starving and was pretty sure he heard Gokudera's stomach rumble just now. Also, his tutors seem nice, albeit one was a bit weird and childish while the other one had a mysterious yet comforting aura around him.

"Lunch is ready!" Nana called out from the kitchen.

-

**Omake:**

*Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ilario and Iku enters kitchen*

Iku: Oh, hey! Everyone's here already!

Tsuna: EEHH?! Why is everyone here?

Rin: It's free food.

Ryohei: IT'S DELICIOUS TO THE EXTREME!

Kyoko: Well, I guess we all just followed the scent to this house.

Tsuna: …

-

_**A/N: **_ So how was this chapter? I rewrote most of it to make it seem less confusing since some said the previous chapter was kind of confusing. I hope this one is clearer. Reviews are appreciated. And I'm really glad to those who read and review. You guys make me want to write it even more! And also, I'm thankful that I get readers who don't demand for an update. xD

Anyway, I hope I can have the next chapter up soon. I'm currently busy with my non-profit organisation. Look for it in facebook! The group name is 1000 wishes. Make a wish here: 1kwishesftw (d0t) tk and help create a better life for someone! =]


	6. The Homework

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. Submitted characters belong to their respective submitters._**

* * *

Tsuna sighed in content. How he wished his life had been like this since… well, since he was born. He had friends, his new tutors were nice (or so he thought) and for now, his training was easy. How he wished he just didn't have to be a mafia boss.

Turning in his bed, a brown file caught his eyes. Sitting up in his bed, he took the envelope. On it was written in a neat handwriting, **Due tomorrow.**

Curious, Tsuna took the contents out. Inside it was many pieces of paper. A smaller piece of paper fell out of the envelope.

_**Dame-Tsuna**_

_This will be due tomorrow. I expect you to read and memorise everything or punishment will be in order. Make a list of questions and give it to the tutors tomorrow._

_**Signed, Reborn**_

Tsuna's brown orbs widened. It was creepy how Reborn knew almost _everything _that was going on in Tsuna's life. He guessed he should get on onto it.

"TSU-CHAN~!!" Iku squealed, bursting into Tsuna's room without much thought.

"HIIEE!! Iku-san! This is a boy's room!" Tsuna cried, a slight blush forming.

Iku pouted. "So? Ilario and I always share a room…"

Tsuna blushed at that.

"What she means is that, we share a room because of financial problems and since we knew each other since 5 years ago. Also, it's to keep me from bringing girls." Ilario said, along with a charming smile on his face while entering the room.

"Yea, what he said! Anyway, some of our Guardians are here to meet you! You'll be meeting two of the Elevazione's guardian everyday unless Roberto and Daniel can make it today. " Iku beamed.

Grabbing Tsuna's hand and dragging him out of the room, down the stairs, Ilario just shook his head and closed Tsuna's door.

---

"Konbanwa (1), I'm Kaitlin Sakurai." A polite, Japanese girl introduced herself. She was wearing a black kimono with light pink sakura patterns with a white obi board and pink obi.

"Eh… Good Afternoon, I'm Ayara Cheng." Another girl, considerably younger than his tutors, greeted.

Tsuna bowed and introduced himself with a simple, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Well, these are some of the guardians. Another two should be coming soon... or they might come tomorrow." Iku said.

Tsuna nodded.

"Would you like some tea?" Nana asked, head showing up from behind the kitchen wall.

Kaitlin nodded.

"May I help?" She asked.

Nana nodded excitedly.

"Of course! It isn't everyday you get to see a Yamato Nadeshiko" Nana said.

Kaitlin stood up and walked towards the kitchen. All of a sudden, she accidentally tripped over – wait. What did she trip over? Oh well. She tripped and fell face first onto the floor.

"Ow…" She muttered.

Pushing herself up, Kaitlin took a glance at what she tripped over. Nothing was there.

Ayara rushed to her side, and asked her if she was alright in a soft voice.

"Are you okay Sakurai-san?" Tsuna asked, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm fine Sawada-kun. Please call me Kaitlin." Kaitlin replied. Her obi was coming loose.

"Ah… then, call me Tsuna please."

Brown eyes widened as Kailtin's obi suddenly redid itself. Was he dreaming? Or was it an illusion?

"Oh yea. I don't think I mentioned this but Kaitlin is a magician. She's from a parallel world." Ilario burst out of the blue.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Important information like that should be given earlier.

"She weaved her clothes herself, making it so that any damage would repair itself when she wants it to. Thus saving money." Iku added.

Kaitlin gave another small bow and walked, this time safely, towards the kitchen.

Ayara glanced at the bosses and then to Kaitlin and back to the bosses. Ilario gave a small nod and she hurried off to the kitchen.

"Anyway Tsuna. I know reborn gave you the information on us right?" Iku questioned.

Tsuna nodded.

"I need you to make a list of questions about us. Some of the vital information is not included inside it and your first task is to spot it out. It is necessary for a boss to know what it missing from a report." Ilario stated clearly.

Tsuna nodded once more. That should be easy… right?

--

"Tea is served!" Nana said while holding a tray of mocha. Kaitlin was carrying a tray of tea while Ayara was making sure Kaitlin wouldn't slip and spill the tea all over. Once Ayara entered the living room and into Tsuna's view, though she hung back a little.

"She seems familiar…" Tsuna thought while staring at Ayara.

--

"Tomorrow you will be meeting another two of the guardians since they did not come today. We'll also be observing you in school by the way."

"Eh…? But you aren't going to be like Reborn are you?" Tsuna asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Ilario stated, making it seem even more mysterious.

"Now get on with your homework. Ilario and I will be in our room." Iku said, her eyelids already dropping.

"Hai… Oyasuminasai, Iku-san, Ilario-san." Tsuna greeted.

Both of his tutors stepped out of his room and their footsteps slowly faded away, down the hall.

Sighing, Tsuna picked up the contents in the envelope.

_**The Elevazione**_

_**Brief History:**_

_The Elevazione was created around 100 years back by 25 year old Nika Hayabusa and Fabio Aquila, Japanese and Italion respectively. At that time, The Elevazione was under the Vongola and part of their special forces. The Elevazione consists of people from around the world, each handpicked by Nika and Fabio. Members have always been allowed to come and go as they please. They had no permanent headquarters._

_A year after the withdrawal from the Vongola, the boss and guardians of the Vongola went missing. It was ten years later, when Nika and Fabio were aged 46, that the Elevazione were being hunted. They were assassinated when they were 56, along with the other members. Descendants were not hunted down. _

_5 years back 13 year old, Iku (family name unknown, presumably Hayabusa), direct descendant of Nika Hayabusa, build up the Elevazione again as her mother's final wish. Joining with her is Ilario, descendant of Fabio Aquila. _

_**Current Guardians: **_

_Iku (sky)_

_Ilario (sky)_

_Roberto Kurokami (Storm)_

_Daniel Kim (Lightning)_

_Ayara Cheng (Rain)_

_Atsuma Rin (Mist)_

_Kaitlin Sakurai (Sun)_

_Cain Pantelone (Cloud)_

_**Organisation system:**_

_The Elevazione is divided into six types of divisions. Attaco,Difesa, Guaritore, Tattica, Controllo, Indipendente._

_Attaco: In charge of attacks in battle. Head: Roberto Kurokami._

_Difesa: In charge of defence in battle and when attacked. Head: Daniel Kim._

_Guaritore: In charge of healing the wounded and giving boosts. Head: Kaitlin Sakurai._

_Controllo: In charge of controlling the fighter's positions. Head: Ayara Cheng._

_Tattica: In charge of devising tactics in battle. Head: Atsuma Rin._

_Indipendente: Acts on their own, may work with other divisions. Head: Cain Pantelone._

_Members: Members are free to come and go as they please. They have a letter post in Italy where eagles and pigeons come to collect and deliver letters every week. All members are under a certain division._

_Iku overlooks the Attaco, Difesa and Guaritore matters._

_Ilario overlooks the Controllo, Tattica and Indipendente matters._

_**Profile of Guardians:**_

_Iku… _zzz…

Tsuna was asleep. And drooling. Let's just leave him shall we?

--

"Tsu-chan!"

Tsuna felt something poking him.

"nggghhh… Five more minutes…"

"TSU-CHAN! IT'S 7!" Iku shouted in his ear.

Never mind the ringing in his ears and the clock which chimed 6, Tsuna shot out of bed and into the bathroom with his face towel and uniform.

--

"Why are you following the tenth?" Gokudera questioned, suspicion evident in his voice. As he hovered around Tsuna protectively, Iku gave a small tinkling laugh.

"Of course it's because we're his tutors! And we need to observe him in school too!"

"But wouldn't you get in trouble if you just sit in the class? Or do you have some secret tunnels and entrances like Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

Ilario gave a mysterious smile – making Gokudera all the more suspicious.

"You'll see, you'll see." Iku said, not looking at Tsuna, a small smile playing on her lips.

"By the way, did you finish the homework?" Ilario asked.

"Eh…"

"We'll give you more time… with a price."

His tutors smirked.

Tsuna shivered.

--

**Omake: Later that night:**

Tsuna stared wide eyed at the towering stacks of paper beside him.

"There you go! It's your extra work!" Iku said. A cheerful smile was on her lips.

"This will really be helping us." Ilario added with a small smile.

Tsuna took one piece of paper from one stack. It was the Elevazione's paper work.

"Finish it by tomorrow yea?"

"Hii… Okay…" Tsuna replied, his world already spinning.

--

_**A/N: **_ So… how was it? I guess I took a little longer in updating. I had a little trouble on how to start Tsuna's training so I started with something easy. Any comments will be appreciated. Kaitlin's and Ayara's appearance in this chapter seemed kind of forced. Also, I'm not using separators anymore and instead, I'll be using -- So if you see a -- it means the scene has changed. =]

(1) Good afternoon

By the way, I'm assuming that all characters can speak Japanese. If they can't or are still learning... do tell me.


	7. The School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the Submitted Characters.**

* * *

Tsuna rested his head on his arm, staring out the window. He was here early, and so was Gokudera but Gokudera was busy attempting to drive away his fangirls, thus leaving him alone in his seat.

Staring at the sky, Tsuna couldn't help but think about the flames and the complicated yet intriguing aspects of the mafia.

The school's clock resounded, signalling that it was 7 and class would start soon.

Tsuna yawned and jumped a little as the door of the classroom slammed open.

Striding inside was his homeroom teacher, Varo-sensei. Varo-sensei is a woman who, to be honest, freaked Tsuna out and made his self confidence plummet a long way down just by being in the same room as her.

Varo sensei just started being his homeroom teacher last week, after his previous teacher was involved in an accident.

"Class. We have two new student teachers who will be observing the class for until who knows when."

Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm as two figures entered the classroom.

"Stupid Pigtails!"

"Iku-san! Ilario-San!"

Varo-sensei just smiled at the exclamations and pointed to the first person, a scar covered girl.

"This is Iku. Call her Iku-sensei."

Varo-sensei then pointed to the other person.

"This is Ilario. Call him Rio-sensei."

"Thank you for introducing us, Carlevaro-san." Ilario spat out, a vein popping on his head. His voice was obviously strained.

Whereas Iku, although she did seem slightly annoyed, managed to put on a bright smile and say to the class,

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimas! (1)"

Varo-sensei grinned.

--

**Lunch**

"So Carlevaro. Mind telling us why you're here in Namimori when we specifically told you to keep an eye out at Italy?" Ilario asked with his arm resting on table and his eyes closed.

"Not much. I just thought that since I _am_ the second in command of Tattica I deserve a right to follow you people." Carlevaro replied confidently, a smirk resting comfortably on her face.

"Carlevaro, you know the situation in Italy. To the point that Reborn-sensei has been called back to Italy by the Nono…" Iku trailed off, a troubled yet serious expression on her face etched on her face.

The brown haired woman frowned.

"I know. This is why I'm here. The other second in commands are taking care of the situation and spreading the message to the rest of the Elevazione. Assassins have been sent of Japan. Hei Lin and I are back up to assist the guardians in sniffing the assassins out."

Iku and Ilario had a frown on their face.

"Tsuna. How much did you hear?" Iku called out at as a shuffling noise was heard, accompanied by a loud breathing.

A soft yelp was heard before Tsuna came into view.

His face was flustered and his head was bowed.

"S- sorry!" Tsuna apologised.

"It's fine Tsuna. How much did you hear?" Ilario assured before asking the all important question.

"Uhm… Only the part about assassins in Japan and the part after that…" Tsuna replied, his voice soft.

"Although our brief conversation held not much information, it is important that Tsuna does not worry about what is happening in the mafia world and instead concentrate on his training for now…" Ilario thought, his mind racing at 200 km/h.

Ilario said out loud, "Tsuna. The fact that you were discovered by us when we were talking means that you still need more training. We'll give you your training regime later."

Tsuna nodded and walked out of the teacher's lounge.

"…"

"WAIT. WHY ARE YOU HERE AS STUDENT TEACHERS?!"

All three of the elevazione members let out a small laugh.

"Actually, we wanted to be students since that would allow us to have more time to spend and observe you. But since we're too old… we'll be student teachers instead!" Iku replied to Tsuna's outburst.

"I guess I should be thankful that they are doing it outright…" Tsuna mumbled.

--

"I'm Roberto Kurokami." A Puerto Rican introduced himself in front of Tsuna's school.

"Daniel Kim, Annyung!"

Tsuna sent Daniel a quizzical look.

"Annyung…?" He repeated.

"Eh. I mean, Hi!" Daniel corrected himself.

Tsuna took a good look at the two Elevazione members.

Roberto was wearing a black shirt, along with brown baggy cargo pants.

Daniel was wearing much more flashy clothing - a green zipper down jacket, white shirt, dark blue jeans and brown boots. He also had green headphones hanging around his neck.

"Ah… Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tsuna greeted while walking.

Tsuna was alone as Yamamoto had club activites and Gokudera was called by the principal. Iku and Ilario? They disappeared after the final bell rang. So Tsuna was left with these two who popped out of nowhere.

"He acts like a girl." Roberto commented.

"Doesn't he? He looks a lot like one of my cousins back in Korea. He acts like her too. Makes me feel like…" Daniel said.

Tsuna tuned both of them out, a huge blush forming on his face. It couldn't be helped that he was adorable could it?

"Do you know where the bosses went?" Roberto asked all of a sudden.

"Eh? No… They immediately left after the last bell." Tsuna replied meekly. To be truthful, people older than him kind of intimidated him- especially when they're in the mafia.

These two however, seems to be pretty decent.

Daniel stopped him rambling about his cousins / siblings.

"I heard the bosses went to meet up with your cloud guardian while getting some items for the vongola's training ready. I wonder what they are…" Daniel asked out loud.

'E-eh? H-Hibari-san?' Tsuna thought while giving a small "eep".

"Anyway Tsuna, you can call me Daniel-nii!" The Korean exclaimed in rough Japanese.

Tsuna nodded and couldn't help but smile. He now has another elder brother!

--

Upon reaching his house, Tsuna had learned many things about the Elevazione and the two guardians.

He was told more about how the Elevazione works and some interesting facts about the guardians… For example, Daniel has 5 siblings and he likes to incorporate dance moves into his battle style. And how Roberto has a bad leg, how Rin loves money, how Ilario met Iku… and many more.

Slipping off his outdoor shoes, Tsuna announced to the house that he was back.

He received a reply from the living room.

Walking slowly to the living room, he peeked inside to find Ilario sitting on the couch while holding some pieces of paper and Iku just lounging around, lazily changing the channels. Wasn't the role somewhat reversed?

"Ah! Tsuna, you go change and whatnot. We need to talk to you later… After I finish these paperwork." Ilario said, not looking up.

--

Tsuna felt all warm and fuzzy and nice inside. The feeling of a warm shower… is just really really nice.

He sat opposite where Ilario and Iku were sitting, curious to know what they needed to speak to him about.

"Tsuna, we spoke to Hibari-Kun today." Iku started.

Tsuna gulped.

"Don't worry, we're strong." Iku assured while winking at Tsuna.

"He agreed to let us train you in school - which is why we came into your class today. We decided not to reveal ourselves yesterday since… well, some matters popped up you could say. We have some things for you by the way." Ilario said.

So much for making him worry.

Iku opened a suitcase and rummaged around.

Curious, Tsuna leaned over to peek only to be hit by Iku's rising head.

In her hands were a pile of folded clothes. Handing it to Tsuna, she said cheerfully,

"That's your new uniform!"

* * *

_**A/N: **_So… why does Tsuna have a new uniform? Who knows… who knows…

I know I had this chapter up kind of later… but I just can't find what to write in the middle. I have the starting, I have the ending… but no middle. D;

Reviews and advice is greatly appreciated.

(1) Pleased to meet you / Please take care of me.


	8. The Uniform

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the submitted characters in any way at all.**_

* * *

From the start, Tsuna should never have hoped that his tutors would be normal. Never.

Tsuna stared in the mirror at his new uniform. Looking back at him was a young boy with brown hair, wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

The boy in the mirror was wearing a navy blue with black pants Hakama, along with an orange haori.

Tsuna looked down at what he was wearing.

"Iku… I CAN'T WEAR THIS!" He wailed.

"Why do I have to wear this uniform? It's not like I'm moving school or anything right?" Tsuna asked in a voice that was getting more and more desperate with every passing second.

Ilario smirked, his copper eyes closed as always.

"You're not moving Tsuna. It's just that this uniform will help you in your training. Also, Hibari has already agreed to this form of training." Ilario's smile widened.

"That doesn't explain it!" Tsuna screeched. If only he and his friends went to school like this… he'll be a laughing stock! Not like he wasn't already a subject of laughter in the school… but that's beside the point.

Iku's head popped out from behind Tsuna's door.

"Tsu-chan, these are your footwear."

Tsuna's face paled.

"Iku-san… You _do _realise that those are getas for _girls _right…?"

Iku looked back at the pair of wooden sandals in her hands.

"Ah… I got you the wrong one. Sorry! These are for Chrome," Apologised Iku.

Tsuna sighed in relief.

Footsteps were heard hurrying away from Tsuna's room.

"So… Why do I have to wear this again?"

Ilario's face turned towards him, a small grin making its way to his face.

"Well, the clothes are to train your mobility and to prevent you from making any unnecessary movements. It's hard to walk and move in that isn't it?"

Tsuna nodded.

"The clothes are heavy so as to train your stamina. The pair of sandals, which is made of wood by the way, is for you to develop _some _stealth abilities."

Tsuna sweatdropped. So all this was for his training?

Iku entered the room once again.

In her arms was a pair of wooden sandals, this time for boys, with an orange strap. She placed the sandals on the floor and looked at Tsuna expectantly.

Tsuna stared at the sandals on the floor and sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"Try walking," commanded Iku.

Tsuna took one step.

He took another.

"…"

"Why are the sandals so heavy?!" He shrieked.

Iku let out a tinkling laugh.

"It's for your training!"

Ilario rummaged around his pocket. Taking out a face mask, he handed it to Tsuna.

Tsuna stared at the mask quizzically.

"That's also for your stamina," stated Ilario.

They really are going all out aren't they?

--

Tsuna walked to school with a dreaded feeling in his heart. How was he supposed to tell his classmates that his two new tutors made him wear this for his mafia training? If he told them the truth, it'll be worse.

"Tenth!" A voice called out from behind him.

Turning around to greet Gokudera, he was surprised to see Gokudera in a grey hakama with a dark crimson haori.

"Eh? Gokudera! You're also wearing a hakama?" asked Tsuna.

"Yes Tenth! That Roberto guy from the Elevazione told me that this is my new uniform! I didn't want to wear it at first but he said you're also wearing a hakama to school as your uniform so I wore it since I'm your right-hand man!" Gokudera said excitedly.

"Then… are all the vongola members wearing this 'uniform'?" Tsuna wondered.

Half listening to Gokudera, a man in a blue haori and black hakama was seen down the road.

"Tsuna, Gokudera, good morning! You're wearing a hakama? Me too!" Yamamoto called out.

Yamamoto ran towards them. Tsuna was amazed at how Yamamoto could actually _run _towards them with those _heavy sandals_ on and with a health mask that was bound to get you out of breath sooner or later.

"Good morning Yamamoto!"Tsuna replied.

"Oi! Baseball freak! Why are you also wearing a hakama?" Gokudera growled.

Yamamoto gave a cheery smile and said,

"This girl came to my house and said it's my new school uniform so I just wore it!"

It's just like Yamamoto to do that without any queries.

--

A flash of yellow passed the trio as they walked into their school.

"Was that… Ryohei-nii?" Tsuna asked unsurely.

"That stupid lawnhead…" Gokudera muttered.

"Good Morning, Ryohei-sempai!" Yamamoto called out even thought the man in yellow was long gone.

Panting was heard behind them.

Turning around they saw Kyoko running with a bag slung over her shoulders and another one in her hands.

"Mou… Nii-chan forgot his bag again!" Kyoko whined.

"Eh? Ah… Good morning Kyoko-chan," Tsuna greeted.

Kyoko looked at Tsuna and gave him a bright smile.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun," She greeted back.

"Eh… did Ryohei-nii also get a new set of uniforms?" He asked.

Kyoko nodded before saying that she needed to give Ryohei's bag to Ryohei himself.

As she ran off, Tsuna waved at her retreating figure and could not help but wonder about the Kyoko from ten years later. What was his and Kyoko's relationship then? He did not and will never know.

--

He could feel it. The stares. The snickers. All of them, laughing at him… and his stupid 'uniform'.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! I can't take it anymore!" Tsuna screamed in frustration, a whine evident in his voice. It was enough that he is known as Dame-Tsuna. Now this? With his poor stamina and all? It was too much for him.

Tsuna's head rested on his desk, he himself wallowing in self misery.

"Juudaime, it will be alright! I'll blow up these bastards for you," Gokudera threatened, dynamites already alight and on his hands.

"Ma, maa Gokudera! There's no need for violence is there?" Yamamoto voiced out, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

Those three, along with the other vongola guardians, had been the centre of attention ever since they first stepped into the school with their unique clothing.

Sighing, Tsuna stood up to make his way to the toilet.

Just as he was about to make it out the door, he tripped. Hearing the laughter all around him, he blushed and stood up. Giving a hasty I'm okay to Gokudera and the other's concerns, he started walking towards the toilet once again.

Out of the blue, purple ice blended slushie splashed Tsuna in his face. Tsuna stared at the dripping wet, not to mention _cold, _liquid dripping from him. The snickers and laughs were becoming louder.

Hurrying into the bathroom, his self misery deepened.

His new uniform was ruined.

So was his self esteem.

_I guess… I'll always be Dame-Tsuna…_

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

Concerned voices of his friends reached his ears. Giving them a weak smile, he said,

"I'm fine… I think I'm going to catch a cold so I'll be going back home first. Is that alright?"

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded, a frown etched on their faces.

--

Tsuna was curled up on his bed, body and hair clean. A shiver rippled through his body and he let out a sneeze.

"Tsu-chan!" Iku called out.

Tsuna let out a small grunt.

"Tsu-chan! Everyone's worried you know. You should go back to school and tell them you're all fine."

"I can't. I feel sick." Tsuna replied sharply. A small sob escaped his lips.

_What did I do to make them hate me more?_

"Tsu-chan…"

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna stiffened at his nickname. He looked up to see Ilario entering his room

"You used to get through all this alone. Now you have friends don't you? Your famiglia are your friends aren't they? Everyone's worried. Even Hibari personally took care of the culprits," Ilario said, his voice soft yet powerful.

Tsuna looked down at the floor.

"We'll be heading back to school," said Iku.

Both of them walked out, leaving Tsuna alone. Sighing, he went to his closet and took out his original Namimori uniform.

--

"Juudaime! You're back!"

Relieved voices flooded over Tsuna.

He gave a small smile, regretting how he had made his friends worry.

"Ah… Thank you for worrying everyone… I'm sorry," Tsuna apologised.

All his friends gave a smile and patted him on the back, while giving him encouraging words.

In the corner of Tsuna's eye, he saw a passing figure.

"Hibari-san! Thank you."

Hibari glanced at him.

"Don't take it the wrong way herbivore. They were just crowding."

Tsuna grinned. It was just like Hibari.

"Now scram before I bite you to death."

* * *

**Omake: **

Ilario: You'll have to takek care of the dry cleaning yourself, Tsuna. Rin will help you.

Rin: The dry cleaning services will be 5500 Yen.

Tsuna: That's too expensive!

Rin: It includes service charge, time wastage, self profit and talking fees.

* * *

**A/N: **Well… here's the next chapter. I think this was the worst chapter I ever made. Ever. I have half of the next chapter done and I hope it'll be better… Thoughts, comments and advice are greatly appreciated. =]


	9. The Start

_**Disclaimer: **__** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-sensei and Sony Ericsson does **__**not **__**belong to me.**_

--

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

A few exclamations brought Tsuna back to reality.

Turning around, Tsuna was surprised to see all his guardians, even Hibari in the dojo.

"Eh? Why is everyone here?" he asked.

"We gathered them here." A cold voice from the corner of the room flowed into their ears.

The silhouettes of many people were seen.

Each of them stepping out, the guardians of the Elevazione were seen.

"Today, you're all gathered here for your training regimes." A familiar voice said aloud.

A tense silence enveloped the two groups.

"Why… are we appearing like this?" asked Rin.

Everyone stared at the two bosses. Ilario stared at Iku.

Iku gave a shrug and said,

"It'll be cooler!"

--

Hibari's face bore a few bruises and scratches but so did his opponent. Who was he fighting?

Cain Pantelone, the head indipendente of the Elevazione.

Hibari did a one hand backflip and brought his tonfa up in a defensive stance just in time to block an attack directed to his torso. His arms trembling from the force of the attack alone, he pushed his opponent away and gave them some space.

Hibari glanced at the other tonfa laying a few metres away from him.

Dashing at his opponent, he kicked up his other tonfa and caught it midair. His arm flashed out, barely missing his blue haired opponent.

His opponent lashed out a kick. Avoiding the kick, Hibari jumped over his opponent, turned around midair and landed perfectly behind Cain. Before Cain could make a full rotation though, Hibari brought out a roundhouse kick which met its target.

Cain glanced up at his opponent, one hand holding his cheek. Hibari smirked in satisfaction and looked down at his opponent. Seeing the cuts and bruises on his opponent's face, Hibari silently deemed the fight over and turned around, ready to leave. What he didn't see however, was the knowing look in Cain's eyes.

Hibari's eyes widened as a flash of rotating red and silver nearly beheaded him had he not ducked in time. Glaring back at his opponent who had one hand up in the air holding his chakram, Hibari clenched his tonfas. Just as both fighters were about to charge at each other once more, a frightened Tsuna was thrown in the middle. Stopping in their tracks, their attention was snatched away by Ilario's voice.

"Alright, that's enough."

Ignoring Ilario, Hibari charged once again only to be stopped by Iku's statement.

"ne, Hibari, it's time for your patrol. I heard one of your disciplinary members say some Namimori students were causing a ruckus at the market."

Keeping away his tofas, hibari walked towards the door silently with only a few words to say.

"I'll bite you to death next time."

--

Now, are you wondering why they were fighting? Well, that's easy! It was to test their strengths in fighting and find the perfect training regime for them. The outcome of each fight?

Hibari: Draw

Ryohei: Lost

Chrome: Lost

Yamamoto: Won

Gokudera: Draw

Lambo: Not Applicable.

Tsuna: Not Appilcable

--

"Are they really one of the strongest? They seem pretty weak to me." Roberto voiced out.

Iku smiled and said, "That's only because we have more experience. We _did _travel the world for around 5 years _and _fought many battles after all. I'd give this group a few years and they'll be ready to whip our asses any time."

Most of the group snorted or scoffed.

"Anyway, we'll have your training menus ready tomorrow. You'll each be trained by your respective flame counterpart in this group."

The vongola nodded.

--

A foot tapped impatiently on the floor.

A growl and a sigh broke the silence, causing everyone to say something.

"Where… WHERE ARE THEY?!" Gokudera shouted.

"Lambo-san wants takoyaki!'

"Ma, maa Gokudera! You should drink more milk! Lack of calcium causes stress and anxiety you know?"

"WHERE ARE THEY TO THE EXTREME?"

"Boss…"

The vongola were in an orchard, all of them waiting under an apple tree. Beside them was a grass field, filled with flowers just like in the movies.

A shout brought their attention to focus on a group of people approaching them.

"Vongola~!"

As the group grew nearer, the vongola saw that each of the members was holding some sort of bag. Upon closer inspection, they were holding shopping bags.

"You guys went shopping?" Yamamoto asked, not caring that they were _one hour _late.

Iku cheerfully nodded.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Oi… Stupid pigtails! You made the tenth wait for an hour!" Gokudera growled.

Iku cocked her head to the side.

"We did?"

"You damn pigtails…"

Dynamites loading his hands, Gokudera glared at the group of not-so-innocent people.

He threw the bombs into the air.

Each of the Elevazione members jumped away while diffusing the bombs. They missed one though.

Iku stared in alarm at the bomb to her left. Grabbing the nearest thing next to her, she shielded herself.

Tsuna's face was something like this… O.O

Looking at the now charred item shielding her, Iku's face mirrored Tsuna's.

"ILARIO!"

A burnt black Ilario coughed and spluttered.

--

"What do we do now?" Kaitlin asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"We get on with the training," said Roberto.

Eveyone glanced at the passed out Ilario before nodding in approval.

--

"Your first training session will be patrolling Namimori," Ilario announced.

"Isn't that Hibari's extreme job?" Ryohei asked.

Iku nodded. She reached into one of her shopping bags and pulled out seven boxes. Opening each one of them, inside were cell phones of various colours – the colours of the rainbow. Giving one cell phone to each of the Vongola guardians based on their flame colour, Iku said, "These are yours to keep. They're untraceable cell phones and each of our numbers is already inside."

Tsuna held the orange T707 Sony Ericsson-like phone in his hands gingerly.

_My… my first cell phone… IS FROM THE MAFIA?!_

Glancing at each of the cell phones, Tsuna saw that each had a personalised yet similar strap. His was of the Vongola coat of arms and … Natsu (Nuts)?!

"So all we have to do is patrol? Is this part of the mafia game?" Yamamoto voiced out, bringing Tsuna's attention away from the cellular phones.

Daniel nodded.

"But this time, it's a bit different! You each have 'targets' that you have been assigned to catch." Daniel smirked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"You need to catch someone that's been prowling around Namimori without causing any disturbances to the town. You _do _know what will happen if you disrupt Namimori's peace after all," The mint blue haired Cain spoke out.

Tsuna's attention focused on the young man at the back. He had bandages and band-aids plastered on him, courtesy of Hibari's attacks.

"Ano… who do we have to catch?" Chrome asked.

Kaitlin gave a polite yet warm smile to the girl.

"Could you tell them Ayara?" Kailtin requested.

Ayara, who had been silent the whole time while listening to her IPod, took out a few manila envelopes and handed them out. Taking out her earphones, she glanced at the older members of the Elevazione before speaking in a soft, dreamy voice.

"The one you have to catch is Claire Tubal. She has been seen walking around Namimori a few times and…"

Tsuna stared at the picture in the manila envelope.

In the picture was a young girl, no younger than him, with waist length blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes. From her clothes, he could tell that she was a tomboy.

One particular word from Ayara brought him out of his zone.

"She's a freelance _**assassin**_."

--

_**A/N: **_Okay… So how was this chapter? Not very interesting, but we're getting more into the plot. Yay! Reviews, comments, advice… heck, even flames are accepted! ;]

On a side note: I've been so tired lately. With my grand-aunt's death, coursework being due this week, salmonella and term tests in one week… AND 1000 wishes. I might not be able to update for the next two weeks, but I'll definitely try. And maybe even the next three weeks. So please don't mind!


	10. The Chase

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor the submitted characters**

--

One word kept ringing in Tsuna's mind as he walked through the streets of Namimori.

_Assassin. Assassin. Assassin._

Tsuna ruffled his already messy hair.

_How was he supposed to catch an assassin? Wouldn't it be dangerous? What if… What if that assassin was after him?_

Eyes widening, he didn't realise the people on the street giving him weird looks.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Gokudera asked. Corncern for his boss' mental welfare was written clearly on his face.

Tsuna looked up to the taller boy and nodded.

"Tsuna, you should drink more milk or play some sports to ease that stress of yours," Yamamoto suggested with his ever cheery disposition.

Tsuna gave a small smile and a simple I'm fine before looking at the road again.

_Assassin, Mafia… _

A small crease formed on his forehead. His eyes trained on the cement road before him, his guardians could only look at him with worry. Bandaged hands rested on his shoulders.

"Sawada, you think too much to the extreme," Ryohei said softly. Mind you, softly in Ryohei's standards.

Yamamoto nodded and gave a large grin. "Share your thoughts with us Tsuna! That's what friends are for right?"

"As much as I hate to agree with that moron… What he says is right Juudaime. We're your family," Gokudera said. More like muttered really.

Listening to his friend's statements, Tsuna gave a smile. A big, bright, totally Tsuna smile. No matter what the circumstances, it was always reassuring to have people say that they care for you.

"Anyway… how are we supposed to catch that Claire girl?" Yamamoto asked with his hands comfortably behind his head.

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's right juudaime! It's not like this Claire girl will suddenly appear out of nowhere right?"

The group continued to walk through the street. Strangely though, the street was empty. Too empty for a nice day out like this.

Tsuna began to nod before a glimpse of long blonde hair had him at the rest of the group gasping. Dashing over to the blonde hair, Gokudera roughly grabbed the girls shoulders, only to be met with a surprised pair of brown eyes.

"Eh?"

The street was blonde. It was filled with so many blonde heads, each with the very same hairstyles – long waist length hair with a middle parting.

The group gaped at the sight, their eyes wide in alarm.

"This is… CONFUSING TO THE EXREME!!" Ryohei exclaimed, causing the group to receive harsh glares.

"Is this an illusion? This has to be right…?" Tsuna asked himself, not believing what his own eyes saw. How could a street in _Japan_ where majority of the girls had **black **hair and each with different hair styles suddenly turn similar in a matter of minutes?!

"Ano… bossu, I don't think this is an illusion… I sense no mist flame," Chrome mumbled, flinching as a group of girls glanced at her hair and gave a disdainful sniff.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. His mouth was closed now and he had a wide smile on his face.

"Haha, this is a fun new game!" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera growled under his breath in protest but did not say anything. He was now staring suspiciously at all the blonde.

Gokudera and Yamamoto jerked Tsuna back in a sharp pull just in time to avoid being skewered by an arrow.

Quickly looking back at the direction the arrow came from, both did not see anything except for a flash of red and black.

Looking carefully at the arrow, there was a piece of paper tied to it. Untying the piece of paper, tsuna noted that the arrow had a small writing of _Elevazione._

Unfolding the paper to see its contents, they found a small note written in cursive writing.

_Everyone has their own guardian. Every young goat must go their own way. Weather comes from all directions but appear in the same area. The arrow hits a bull's-eye in the cloud's kingdom. _

All of them stared at the letter.

"What does that mean?" Tsuna voiced out the question running through their heads.

Each of them thought in silence, not realizing the presence of another beside them.

Just as Gokudera was about to open his mouth, the girl spoke.

"Elevazione…"

Tsuna let out a small squeak. He was so absorbed in the riddle that he had not realised the girl in a sailor uniform beside the group.

"Elevazione riddles are still the same as always…" The girl with brown hair continued.

"You just have to split up and then trap your target."

The group stared at her in silence.

Giving the Vongola a bright smile, she childishly said, "Well, I have to go! See you around!"

Walking off, the Vongola stared at her retreating figure before shifting their gazes on each other. They nodded simultaneously and ran off in different directions – the plan already obvious in their head.

--

Soles of sneakers hit the ground rhythmically, accompanied by soft breathing.

A young girl wiped the sweat from her chin, thoughts racing at the speed of light. Her hands, covered with gloves, were each holding a scimitar ablaze with the flame attribute of rain.

A fierce glare was shot at the man, no, boy, hovering in the sky above her. His orange eyes set calmly on her, much like how an eagle watches its prey. Slowly, each of her escape routes was blocked by the boy's famiglia.

The blonde haired girl breathed in deeply before releasing what little mist flames multiplied by cloud she could muster.

The boy in the air with his hands alight did not budge. Neither of the blockades did. Much like a flash flood, a surge of rain flames drowned the girl and her own flames. The furious girl looked up at her attacker. The attacker was a boy, wielding a single katana in his hands, a soft serene look on his face. Dynamite came dropping out of nowhere, causing the girl to jump back in a graceful leap only to be caught in a cage.

"_An illusion," _The girl thought. It was too late though for the moment she had been caught off guard she had been trapped.

Glaring out from the steel cage, the blonde head reached into her pocket before being caught off-guard by a black blur landing in front of the cage.

"Hi, Claire! We meet again!" Iku chirped.

At this, the blonde seemed annoyed.

"Let me out of here Iku! Why are you trying to catch me anyway? I'm on **vacation**!" She whined.

A serious Ilario appeared beside Iku. His eyes closed, face calm.

"How can we trust you?" He asked.

Claire Tubal growled under her breath.

"Just ask that Freelance Informant," She muttered.

Turning their gazes to a different direction, they focused on a presence having long since been felt but ignored.

"Amalia Formazione?" Rin said aloud in confirmation.

The girl nodded, emerald eyes serious.

"Is it true?" Iku demanded.

The Amalia girl nodded once again.

--

The Vongola occupied Tsuna's right side of the living room quietly, watching the hushed discussion between the freelance assassin and the Elevazione on the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell us you were on vacation? We thought you were here on a mission to assassinate the vongola tenth!" Iku chirped with a slight whining in her voice.

The blonde assassin, sitting in an unladylike manner, replied bluntly, "I didn't know. You're still as gothic as always Iku."

Iku twitched and then let out a sigh. Looking down at her own clothes, she muttered to herself, "It's true… Maybe it's time to change my style…"

Tsuna sat warily at the corner of his living room, eyes watching the tense yet relaxed conversation.

"That's Iku and I's student. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo and his family," Ilario mentioned.

Claire looked over them with an experienced eye and commented, "They look pretty scrawny… They're not bad though."

"Down to business. Why were you lot after me?" Claire asked. A sharp look was in her eyes, ready to catch any lies.

The Elevazione's side of the room turned a notch more serious. Their eyes narrowed in worry, distrust and many more different negative feelings.

"With what's happening in the Mafia world…" Iku trailed off. She looked at the vongola and said in a softer voice, "This is not the right place for the discussion. Meet us tonight at Namimori Park. We were supposed to talk to Amalia in private regarding some matters but one extra freelancer doesn't really matter."

Claire's eyes snapped to Iku. "Has it gotten _that _bad?"

Ilario opened his eyes into narrow slits, barely enough to see his copper eyes. "I'm afraid so. Enough of this discussion. Now, onto the evaluation of this training," Ilario said, a smirk forming on his face.

"You guys were … alright. You could have worked more on the teamwork though. Also the blonde haired people were actually a simple magic spell. Hibari, hurting your team mates doesn't really help. Yamamoto, you were too hesitant in attacking. Gokudera, you were too excited. Work more on your close range attacks. Chrome, you need to be more participative! Ryohei, SHUT UP and work on medium to long range attacks. Lambo, you'll be in the care of Daniel. He's good with children. Tsuna… You fail as a boss," Iku exclaimed bluntly, her eyes burning.

The Elevazione didn't seem at all fazed by Iku's sudden outburst.

"There's her tutoring mode again…" Kaitlin sighed, already prepared to make her way out the door as Iku continued to rant.

"TOMORROW WILL BE ONE-ON-ONE TRAINING!"

--

The eight figures of the Elevazione each covered a spot on the Namimori school roof, accompanied by another two freelancers.

"They're coming closer… It's almost time to leave," A voice mused under their breath, voice carried by the wind.

--

Omake:

Yamamoto: Ne, Varo-sensei! How'd you get that scar on your forehead?

Carlevaro: My mother dropped me on my head into a pile of jagged rocks when I was a kid.

--

Omake:

Ilario: Come on Rin… You _know _Tsuna can't pay for the total amount of the dry cleaning fees right?

Rin: You asked me to help him.

Ilario: … I have a Panda pillow I was planning to throw away…

Rin: *Twitch* The rest can be paid by instalments if you give me the pillow.

Ilario: Deal.

--

Tsuna: I know that Iku and Ilario stay at my house…

Elevazione members: *wince*

Tsuna: but where do you stay?

Ayara: At a hotel… A **very **high class hotel…

Tsuna: eh? Are you rich?

Roberto: Some things are better left unknown…

Daniel: It's dangerous if you know.

Rin: *Smirk* I have my connections.

--

_**A/N: **_My exams are next week and I'm writing this chapter. What a bad student. " I feel as if I totally fail at this chapter's training. It didn't show much of the chasing or anything for that matter. I wanted to but I had no idea how I was going to do it. The riddle was… retarded. I am hopeless at making riddles and poems. Either they're too ambiguous or too easy. Maybe I'll fit it in during the one-on-one training. Anyway, I feel as if I also failed for the last chapter. I can count the number of people who reviewed on ONE HAND. Not like it's happened before… Oh well. I shall stop ranting now. I won't ask for more reviews but do know that reviews make me happier. =] Also, I still need villains.

Reviews, thoughts, comment, flames, grammar correction, advice is greatly appreciated. REALLY. I mean it.


	11. The Problem

_**Disclaimer: **_**I in absolutely no way own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And the submitted characters.**

**---**

Hands ablaze, Tsuna's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He stared at Iku, standing casually in front of him, her boots a different shape from her usual. Orange fire flickered at her heels, a small trail going up to the mid of her thigh. With one small smile, she gracefully leapt through the air, engaging Tsuna in a graceful dance.

Their dance was interrupted however, by a handful of poker cards flying past. Dodging the steel encrusted edges of the cards, Tsuna looked to see Ilario with a mischievous smile holding the remaining deck of cards.

As each attack came lunging at him faster and faster, Tsuna fell back to merely defending himself while waiting for a chance.

"Alright, that's enough. Warm up is over, time to train the basics," Iku said after Tsuna did nothing but defend for the past few minutes.

--

Tsuna took one step forward.

**"Clack"**

Tsuna flinched as the sound of wood hitting wood resounded loudly around the room - similar to how the kings of the past spoke to their people without microphones yet everyone could hear him clearly. The acoustics of the dojo just _had _to be better than a theatre. In addition with his wooden sandals and wooden floor? What a loud sound he made. Comparable to Squalo's _normal _volume. Which is to say still very loud... TO THE EXTREME. He took another step – this time lighter.

_"Clack"_

Tsuna winced as the noise echoed around the dojo. It was much softer, only as soft as the cacophony of thunder in the distance. Perhaps even comparable to the sound a gong made when struck hard and the sound was left to echo. The noise he made echoed around the room. Tsuna could _feel _it. The noise was mocking him, each time returning to him louder and louder. His eyes swirled and beads of cold sweat poured out from him.

He could feel Iku's gaze boring into him turn intense. Or maybe she was just annoyed at his slow progress.

"Softer Tsuna! You can't make any noise!" Iku shouted from across the room - his destination.

Tears streamed down Tsuna's face comically.

_"Why did a dojo have to have such good acoustics anyway?!"_

--

Tsuna sat on his bed, body bruised and sore from the training session. Massaging his aching feet, Tsuna let out a long sigh. A knock on his door caused him to look up.

His door opened slowly and a mop of silver hair popped into the room. Ilario entered the room, holding a stack of papers.

"How was the training?" Ilario asked, a smile gracing his lips.

Tsuna whimpered at the memory.

"Horrible," he replied.

"Not as bad a Reborn's right?"

Tsuna shuddered.

Ilario's smile turned into a knowing one.

Shuffling the stack of papers around, Ilario took out Tsuna's very first ever assignment. Holding it out for Tsuna, the said boy was surprised to see that he had actually _passed. _ It was a borderline pass but still, he _passed._

A grin formed on his face, eyes shining.

Ilario grinned along with Tsuna. Ilario's grin however, was much different from Tsuna's.

"Don't be too happy yet. There's a very important question you missed in that piece of homework. It's up to you to find it."

Tsuna's grin faltered.

"Iku's completely worn out. It's been a while since I saw her that fired up about a student. The last student she was ever that passionate about was Ayara Cheng, our rain," Ilario said out of the blue.

"Eh?"

It was strange for Ilario to talk like this. He was usually quiet and mysterious. Even now, Tsuna still felt slightly uncomfortable being alone with him. He gave off a slight… Mukuro feeling - If that made any sense.

"Ayara… She came to our famiglia quite some time ago. When she was eight or nine I think. That was when the Elevazione was still small. We started building it around 5 years ago. She was the youngest of a huge family and she was… well, let's just say she was over protected. She's a nice girl. She started training since seven you know? When Iku approached her, she came to us readily. Now she's a great fighter. Maybe a bit shy and quiet but she's hard working. She's… the most innocent one you could say, since she's the youngest," Ilario mused. His eyes were still closed for training and yet Tsuna could sense that he was far away.

More important than that however, was the fact that they invited a child, barely 10 at that time, into a _mafia_ group.

"Why? Why did you approach a child, a girl, much younger than I am to invite her to a _mafia _family?" Tsuna asked, visibly upset.

Ilario's smile stiffened. He shook his head, as if shaking away an impossible thought.

"It was Iku's choice. We were young then, only thirteen. We made foolish and reckless decisions – yet each was for the best. Also, we gave Ayara the freedom of choice."

Tsuna's face darkened into one of anger, much unlike Tsuna.

"That's where you went wrong! Ayara-san was only a child back then. She was much younger, much more naïve than you people were! She must have thought that it was a game, a chance to prove herself to her family. She could have had a whole future, a bright one, in front of her!" Tsuna whisper shouted. It was late after all.

Why was he saying all this? Why? Was it because he wished he could have had a _choice _too?

His window slammed open. Black hair with eyes covered by a hoodie danced in the cold night air.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sight of Ayara at his window. _His second story window._

Anger evident in the girl's voice, she growled, "Joining the Elevazione… was the best future I could and will ever have. Joining the Elevazione was also the best decision I had ever made. It has allowed me to meet all my wonderful seniors – whom I have now considered family."

Upon hearing the anger, Tsuna's eyes widened even more. Guilt washed over him as Ilario merely stared at the scene.

"We've been taking turns to use your house's roof as a watch tower. Namimori middle school too. Anyway, here's your next homework assignment then. Make up with Ayara. Although… to do that you may have to go through a few… fights," Ilario smoothly said. He took the stack of paper beside him and made a swift exit, leaving Tsuna alone in his room. Crawling to his bed after closing the window, Tsuna was not looking forward to the sleepless night ahead.

--

A sleepy Iku sat up on the bed as Ilario entered the room silently after leaving Tsuna's room.

"How is he?" she asked groggily.

"Tsuna? He's fine. He has a lot of potential but he's too… soft. Just like the past you," replied Ilario.

Iku let out a soft grumble which resembled something like shut up.

Ilario smiled fondly at Iku and said, "Get some sleep Iku."

He sat at the corner of the room after turning off the lights. Sighing, he opened his eyes to reveal bright copper eyes. Letting out another sigh, he muttered under his breath.

"_The graceful have started to move. The mocking bird, the demon angel, the mad bomber has arrived along with the coming of Friday… The hero too will come._

--

Opening his eyes, Tsuna sat up on his bed. The sky was clouded with storm clouds and it looked so turbulent- much like the state of his heart. Remembering the previous night's events, he went into his bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was even more of a mess and he had bags under his eyes from his uncomfortable sleep last night.

Trudging down the stairs after washing up, the cool water had felt like it cleared his mind - albeit only a little bit. His heart felt heavy yet he wore it on his sleeve as his footsteps echoed in the hallway. Knocking on his tutors' door, he was greeted with silence for a few seconds. Slowly, footsteps shuffled to the door on the other side. Iku opened the mahogany door, eyes still half closed.

"Tsuna? What is it? It's not yet morning…" She mumbled incoherently.

Tsuna replied, "I need to talk to you."

Once hearing what Tsuna had said, Iku's eyes focused. Nodding, Iku mumbled softly for him to wait as she got changed.

Tsuna walked away from his tutor's door and outside the house, forehead wrinkled. The cold morning air blasted at him as soon as he stepped out. The streets was still dark with only street lamps lighting up the sidewalks. Soon enough, Iku came out in her usual black long sleeved and short skirt uniform. She added an extra black coat with beige fake fur lining to her appearance though. She took long strides to the direction of the park, leaving Tsuna to trial behind her.

They reached the park just as the first rays of the sun started to peek but soon enough, the sun was covered by the turbulent storm clouds. Iku sat on a bench and motioned Tsuna to sit beside her. Her face was serious - solemn even. An uncomfortable silence enveloped the two until Iku broke it.

"I was wrong at that time… I shouldn't have invited such a young girl to the famiglia… into the dark side of this world."

Tsuna turned to look at her, face showing curiosity mixed with anger. He said, "Why did you?"

Iku's stare turned blank.

"I was… young then. I wanted to the best for my family and I saw potential in young Ayara. When I first met her, she was the one who allowed me to forgive myself with her innocence. She's still young, still pure. Unlike some of us who has dirtied our hands countless times. Sure, she has fought and seen the ugly side of almost everything but we all love her like she's our younger sister so we give her freedom because that's what she wants. She doesn't want to be protected. She wants to stand on her own two feet. The mafia was her only escape back then and she took it. None of us has ever regretted it. Also... I had no one to guide me unlike you. You have Reborn. I only had people who were also around my age."

In a barely audible voice, Iku mumbled under her breath, making sure Tsuna wouldn't hear.

"And I couldn't get out of the Mafia once I was in..."

This time, a more comfortable silence settled in.

"It's not her fault Tsu-chan. It was mine, and mine alone." Iku continued, voice full of remorse. Her face was still solemn and yet every emotion she felt was shown on her face.

Tsuna stood up abruptly. "I'm going to find Ayara," he said.

Just before he was going to dash off, Iku grabbed his arms and said, "Watch out for Kaitlin and Daniel. In fact, try to avoid anyone in my family at all costs. If you do encounter them, hide. If they find you, flee. Now is not exactly a good time to fight them. If you can do this… We'll pass on your stealth training."

Nodding his head, Tsuna ran off.

--

Iku watched as Tsuna ran out of her field of vision.

"Is this okay? To let him run off alone when you know the Lucenario is prowling somewhere around?" Rin asked, stepping out from behind a sakura tree. She was in her usual attire, sleeves rolled up to show her dragon tattoo.

Iku nodded, face turning grim. Her eyebrows furrowed and she huddled into the comfort of her coat as the wind blew at her.

"It's about time he knew of the Lucenario's existence anyway," said Iku.

Rin's calculating eyes stared at her boss. Turning her head away, she frowned.

"What new information do you have on the mafia world's movements?" Iku asked, breaking the silence.

Rin silently handed her a smooth A4 manila envelope. Iku took out the contents and gasped, fingers trembling.

"This is…"

The panda lover merely nodded and looked up as the trees rustled even though there was no wind.

"How…"

"I have my connections," Rin replied. She turned away from her boss and walked further into the park, following the mysterious rustling sound.

Iku's composure returned and she smiled while saying, "And I'm pretty sure you didn't lose any money did you?"

At Iku's voice, Rin glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "You think?" She asked rhetorically before disappearing into the heavy mist.

Iku's smile broadened.

"I'll have the payment transferred later!" Iku shouted. The wind blew at her, as if saying 'you'd better'.

---

Omake:

Iku: This is…

Rin: yea.

Iku: How?

Rin: I have my connections.

Iku: I LOVE YOU FOREVER RIN~! I can't believe you actually found the limited edition TOKIO POSTER!

---

_**A/N: **_**How was it? I spent quite some time on this chapter. =] **

***Soaring = Elevazione **

**Comments, flames, advice, corrections, review are all greatly appreciated. =D**


End file.
